Comfort
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: Oneshot. Chris comforts Christian Cage after his wife leaves him.


**This is for Tina, because I know that she loves Chris and Jay just as much as I do.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Chris Jericho or Christian Cage, but be damn well sure that I wish I did. This was all made up in the dark abyss that I call my brain.**

**Comfort**

Chris Jericho pulled up outside one of his best friends houses. For weeks now he had been trying to call him, he'd sent about a hundred text messages to him and still had received no reply. It was a mystery what had happened to him, one day he was laughing and joking with him and Adam the next Chris wasn't able to get in touch with him. It was strange.

Chris hopped out of his car and slammed the door shut, he looked up at the house; all the lights were off, but the sprinkler system was switched on. Being careful not to get soaked Chris walked towards the door.

After ten minutes of bashing and shouting at the door Chris sighed. "What the hell happened?" He said to himself.

He stalked around the house and looked through the window, to his surprise he caught sight of the man that he wanted to see. Chris banged on the window and the man inside turned to face him, he looked dreadful.

After another five minutes of staring at each other the finally gave in and let Chris into the house. Chris said nothing, he just watched as the man shuffled around the kitchen making coffee. Unexpectedly the man began to cry as he was pouring coffee beans into the machine. Chris rushed forwards and took the bag from him, putting it down gently on the counter top.

"Jason..." Chris said quietly turning to his crying friend and putting a hand on his shoulder.

This small gesture of friendship only made Jason cry harder, making Chris pull him into a hug. "Jay, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Jason shook his head and continued to cry into Chris's chest.

For once Jericho didn't know what to say, how could he? He had no idea why Jason was acting this way.

"Jay?" Chris said after a few minutes.

Jason's tears had finally ceased and he was finally able to talk. "She left." His voice was scratchy and sounded as though he hadn't said a word in days.

"Who left?" Chris asked gently leading Jason over to the kitchen table and sitting him down in a chair.

"Amy... She left," Jason said again, willing himself not to cry. "She took the kids too."

Chris sighed. He never thought that Amy would do something like this, it had only been a couple of months since he had last seen her and she had seemed very much in love with Jason.

"She- she didn't even tell me to my face," he said angrily, banging his fist on the table. "She wrote me a fucking letter!"

Jason produced the letter from his pocket and handed it to Chris. "Go on, read it!"

Chris did as he was told.

_Jason_

_I never thought that this would happen, but I can't deny that these past few months haven't been the best we've ever had. _

_The waiting and the worrying about you has taken its toll on me, and on the kids. All they want is too see their daddy but he's never there. I know this may sound harsh, but my love for you has faded._

_I thought that I would be able to live with this whole distance thing, but I couldn't, especially after seeing the kids so disappointed that their father wasn't coming home at the weekend._

_I'm so sorry that's it's come to this._

_Amy_

Chris looked back up at Jason.

"She knew what she was getting into when she married me, like every other wrestler's wife or girlfriend does, so why did she have to go and leave me?" Jason's eyes began to tear up again.

"Jay, I wish I knew what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything, Chris," Jason said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm just glad that I have a friend here right now."

Chris smiled. "You know I'll always be here for you, Jay."

"That's what Amy said," Jason laughed bitterly. "But look where that ended up."

"Have you tried calling her?"

Jason nodded. "Of course I have."

"And- and what did she say?"

"Nothing, she won't pick up her phone, and her mother is refusing to pass on my messages," Jason frowned.

Chris gave the letter back to Jason.

"This is it, isn't it?" Jason asked looking up at Chris like a small child. "I'm getting a divorce."

Chris bit the inside of his mouth trying to think of a reply. "She may come round."

Jason shook his head and tears began to roll down his cheeks. "She hasn't answered my calls or anything, so this is the only way to go."

Chris leant forward and hugged Jason to him again.

"She'll never know what an amazing man she's given up," Chris whispered into Jason's ear.

Jason looked up into the eyes of his friend and smiled. Chris always knew the right things to say. He'd often wondered why he was crying over Amy this much, his love for her had faded when his feelings for Chris had become stronger. Whether Chris felt the same was another thing, but right now Jason was happy just being in the comfort Chris's arms.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed _Where'd You Go_!!!**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


End file.
